


Dare to Drarry

by LBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Prompt Fic, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: "I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the room!" Returning to Hogwarts for their 8th year was supposed to be a return to familiarity, instead they found the old patterns broken. Time to stop pretending.





	Dare to Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr Drarry prompt: "I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the room!"
> 
> My first attempt at Drarry/romance, so I'll see how I go.

"I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the room!"

Harry sighs as he hears Seamus' challenge. It is actually quite a well-crafted dare; just the right level of racy, while there has been enough traffic in and out of the 8th years' common room that it won't take forever to complete. Normally, he wouldn't complain about such a dare; however he knows someone who will. His eyes slide to the blonde sitting at the side of the group. Draco Malfoy. His once-rival and maybe-boyfriend.

It had been odd, coming back to Hogwarts as "8th years". On the one hand, it had been a return to normality, something they desperately needed. Yet on the other, it had been anything but; the broken stone and empty chairs a constant reminder of the cost of the war. Struggling to find their balance, they clung to familiar routines. Or, they tried to. Draco and Harry still sought each other out, but Crabbe and Goyle were dead, and Ron and Hermione were often off together, and the insults wouldn't come. Instead they finally started talking; then talking turned to kissing, and then they began to seek each other out for a whole new reason.

But only ever in private. While there is a strange sort of truce between the 8th year students – pawns in their parents' war – Draco is wary of their reaction to seeing an ex-Death Eater together with their Saviour. Harry understands, but wishes they don't have to hide. He wants the world to know how much he loves Draco Malfoy; that Slytherins are more than the reputation they have been given.

A sudden movement draws his attention back to the present, and he watches as Draco lunges to his feet and stalks out the door, wincing as he slams it behind him. That is, of course, the problem. Draco might not be willing to make their relationship public yet, but that doesn't make him any less possessive.

"What's gotten into Malfoy?"

Harry turns back towards the group at Ernie's question, but is saved from trying to answer as he hears the door open again. He closes his eyes for a moment before turning around. Thank Merlin for Draco's timing. With the mood he is in, he really doesn't need to see Harry kissing someone el-

He freezes, staring at the man who has just walked in.

"Well, Potter, are you going to kiss me or not?"

He grins, leaping up to sweep his boyfriend into a passionate kiss in front of the entire common room.

"You only had to ask."


End file.
